The Closest Thing To Happy
by finkpishnets
Summary: Oneshot. Sequel to 'With Closed Eyes And An Open Mind'. Truth or Dare was a game that had never in the history of the world ended well - it was also ridiculously childish, but when you're drunk, high, and horny, that doesn't seem to remotely matter.


**Title:** The Closest Thing To Happy

**Author:** finkpishnets

**Fandom:** SKINS

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Tony/Cassie, Chris/Jal

**Spoilers:** All (but only because of its prequels)

**A/N:** Sequel to my stories 'Dreamer Required' and 'With Closed Eyes And An Open Mind'.

Truth or Dare was a game that had never in the history of the world ended well (it was also ridiculously childish, but when you're drunk, high, and horny, that doesn't seem to remotely matter). Chris had probably suggested it as an excuse to get his tongue down Jal's throat, which seemed to be his primary goal these days, but everyone else had quickly joined on the band wagon. Possibly because they were all insane. Or masochists. Maybe both.

Under normal circumstances, Tony would be thrilled at the opportunity to think up increasingly awkward and humiliating dares for his friends to complete and secrets to spill, except now he had his own secret, and if that got out...well, he'd quite probably be castrated. At the very least. His eyes drifted to Cassie of their own accord. She was dressed in bright orange with some strange new necklace made out of bottle caps and pebbles around her fragile neck. Her feet, like usual, were bare. She hated shoes, she said, because they stopped you from feeling the ground below your feet. Wouldn't you rather fly anyway? He'd said and received a delighted laugh and an enthusiastic kiss. Yes, yes I guess I would.

He tore his eyes away from her and focused instead on Michelle and Jal as they settled into the circle forming on the floor amongst half empty crisp packets and beer bottles. Chris eagerly flung himself into the space next to Jal who just rolled her eyes but the small smile pulling at the corners of her mouth showed that she was secretly pleased. Whether because she liked Chris too or because she'd always wanted a puppy dog, Tony didn't know.

"Oh, wow. Lovely," he heard Cassie say in her usual dreamy voice as Sid handed her another drink, this one bright pink which seemed to fascinate her as she held the bottle up to her face and stared through it with complete attention.

"Yeah, uh, right," Sid muttered, raising his eyebrow at her antics and, shaking his head, settled into his space between Michelle and Anwar, obviously trying not to stare at the patch of exposed thigh Michelle was showing where her skirt had fallen open slightly. Most likely on purpose.

"Right, usual rules apply and all that shit. You take dare, you have to do it or else we'll kick your arse. Same for truths," Chris told them, pointing his spliff threateningly at each of them before grinning brightly and leaning back on his elbows. "I'll go first."

And so it began; an hour of nudity, singing, dancing, snogging, and confessions. Tony had somehow managed to come out relatively unharmed, losing most of his clothes and having to relive some of his more embarrassing memories to his friends, but all in all, it was pretty tame. As usual he was able to stay in control, keeping his cool until the others stopped bothering with him when they couldn't get a sufficiently entertaining reaction.

After a while they were all beginning to get bored, moving around to get more drinks or change the CD and, as the questions became more boring and predictable, Tony was convinced that he'd gotten away with it.

And then it was Michelle's turn. "Tony, who is the most beautiful girl you know?" She'd asked it with such confidence and arrogance that Tony had paused. The others all groaned and Jal rolled her eyes in disgust. He could easily say Michelle and be safe. He could even name some other girl he's slept with in the past; one of the private school girls. He would get away with that too; Michelle would sneer and hit him and get mad for about an hour (which would be quite funny) and then he'd call her 'Nipps' and they'd end up back at her place as usual, everything forgotten.

Except, that look on her face of absolute certainty...it knocked something in him. He caught a flash of orange out the corner of his eye and said, calmly, "Cassie."

There was a pause in which nobody moved before the girl in question giggled slightly and replied, "You always say that." Tony turned and caught her eye and just _knew_ that no matter what the others said, he had done the right thing. For once. She was looking at him with a strangely serious smile on her face; no mirth, just something close to adoration that made his heart speed up and his chest contract and made him really, _really_ want to lean across and kiss her.

He hadn't realised that his own face had contorted into a matching expression until Michelle's voice pulled him out of his revere with a confused, "Tony?"

He hadn't meant to hurt her, not really. Once upon a time he would have taken a thrill from throwing his feelings for another girl in her face and watching her with amusement. Except, all of those girls had meant nothing and she'd always known that.

But Cassie did. She meant pretty much everything.

And apparently the look in his eyes told Michelle that, too. There was a sharp intake of breath as she glared at him for a moment and then stood up, storming out the house and slamming the door in reply. Tony watched her go but made no move to follow, casting his eyes downwards to the carpet instead, biting his lip and not wanting to see his friends responses. Someone coughed and Tony finally looked up, catching Chris' eye accidentally. His friend stared at him with surprising seriousness for a moment as if searching for something before giving a small nod and turning his gaze briefly to the girl on his right. In that moment, Tony realised that there was a lot more to Chris then he had ever given credit for. Chris was accepting it because he knew that you couldn't control who you fell for.

Relief flooded Tony as he glanced around the room to see Sid staring at him with confusion, Anwar with amusement, Jal with acknowledgment hidden behind fake indifference, and Maxxie with understanding. And then to Cassie who was grinning brilliantly and looking at Tony as if he had just given her the best present ever.

"Another drink anyone?" Anwar asked, standing up and brushing crumbs off of his lap. The tension in the room evaporated and everyone seemed to snap out of their stupors. As the conversation began again, Cassie moved subtly to sit beside him, taking his hand gently in her own. Over by the sofa, Chris and Jal were talking with exaggerated hand movements and laughing occasionally, whilst Maxxie and Anwar fought over the CD player and whether The Killers or Mika were going on next.

The feel of soft lips on his cheek made Tony smile and he caught Cassie's face in his hands, drawing her to him and kissing her gently.

This, he decided, was the closest thing to happy he had ever been.


End file.
